Which of these numbers is composite? ${11,\ 43,\ 61,\ 67,\ 92}$
A composite number is a number that has more than two factors (including 1 and itself). 11, 43, 61, and 67 each have only two factors. The factors of 92 are 1, 2, 4, 23, 46, and 92. Thus, 92 is the composite number.